Various factors have led to an increasing need for local water treatment. These factors include, among others, stresses on large (such as municipal) supply water treatment systems, the absence of supply water treatment systems (for example in developing areas), and the need for higher water quality than that provided by supply treatment systems.
Significant efforts are being expended to reduce costs and improve the efficiency of local water treatment systems, which include various technologies, including, without limitation, reverse osmosis (“R/O”) treatment systems, filter based systems, contact or heat based systems, and radiation (such as ultraviolet) based systems, among others. However, these treatment systems are handled and designed as stand-alone systems that supply other systems. Thus, for example, a restaurant may include a water treatment system which is separate from and supplies water for various needs, including ice-making and beverage dispensing.
Unfortunately, certain disadvantages arise when water treatment is viewed as a separate process. Therefore, a need has arisen for methods and systems in which water treatment is incorporated as an integral component of an overall system or piece of equipment.